


Sunglasses Sold Seperately

by CP_Radar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beautiful ladies doing some beautiful skating, Multi, Original Character(s), Original characters used to fill out the Women's competitive field, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CP_Radar/pseuds/CP_Radar
Summary: A story starting with the Grand Prix Final and following the Women's Figure Skating division of the Yuri!!! on Ice Universe to the World Championship. Original characters are created to fill out the Women's competitive field!





	

The three women all stepped up onto the top tier of the podium and wrapped their arms around each other’s waists. They could feel the wispy breath of their peers’ soft laughs as they all huddled together on the small platform, careful to look down to see that no one stepped off. Once settled, they all smiled for the group photo. 

Watanabe Airi from Japan, Harper Ngo from Canada, and Mila Babicheva from Russia – the medalists at the Women’s Grand Prix Final

***  
Mila kneaded the skin at the dip in her back methodically, experiencing the adverse effects of too much forced good posture and too many interviews.  
A bronze medal at the Grand Prix Final and she hadn’t even skated to the best of her ability. No falls, but the with the adrenaline kicking in the second half of her long program she had lost the feeling of the slight burning in her legs she usually clung to in the final minutes of her routine. The quality of her jumps took a hit but that was fixable… 

“-la!” Mila’s hearing jumped back in a second too late from her musings. Although when she turned to see Sara’s long hair bouncing around her shoulders as she approached, she knew she had been called. “Congratulations!” 

Mila drew the girl into a quick hug. Looking behind Sara she was pleased to see she had come alone, she must have left Michele with Emil. 

“Thanks!”

“Don’t get too comfortable though. I do intend to be standing on that podium come Four Continents!” Sara declared. This is how it had always been between them – well-meant banter, rivalry bubbling at the surface at their relationship which pushed them further and further. Friendship. 

“Are you sure when you get onto the podium you won’t just be hip-checking me further up the standings?” Mila countered, one eyebrow raised playfully. 

A short pause.

“Do you want to go get a coffee or something?” Sara asked. “I don’t feel like we get to hang out enough.”

Well that was certainly true. Mila and Sara rarely spent time together outside of the rink or through social media.

This was new.

“Can we get dinner instead?”

***

Airi scrolled through the comments on her selfie at the podium with Harper and Mila. They hadn’t commented yet but she was sure they were just probably getting out of interviews just as she had. Her first Grand Prix Final at 16 and she had topped the podium. Airi was surprised to find that when she was finally alone that an excited buzzing still resounded throughout her head. 

sala-crispino Hope to stand with these lovely ladies at #FourContinents – Congratulations!  
phichit+chu Need some sunglasses to even watch the #LadiesGrandPrixFinal #Toobright!  
v-nikiforov Congratulations Ladies! #LadiesGrandPrixFinal #Sunglasses sold separately

Her phone felt warm in her hands, but she knew that was just from her sweaty hands. She took the chance the quick reprieve from the media afforded her and sat down on a chair in the corridor. She allowed her walk to the Kiss and Cry that day to play over in her mind, finally facing the surrealism of her situation. 

Her coach had honestly looked more excited than she was walking over to the bench. She delivered a slew of compliments on Airi’s jumping and a confirmation that her footwork was improving but with that came the comment; “we’ll have to work on your storytelling for Four Continents.” 

‘I guess I wasn’t convincing.’ She thought. ‘But my character is a trickster… when I was landing my jumps I felt the smile come on – I felt like I was sneaking my way up the scoreboard. What could have been more authentic than that?’

Under the vibration of disbelief that still clung onto her after the medal ceremony was a small pit in her stomach.

What would a trickster do after becoming a champion?

***

“Well that’s four medals for Canada at the Grand Prix Final. Congratulations!” JJ shook Harper’s hand firmly, his smile feeling rubbery at the corners. The energy of his long program had worn off even before the women’s final began. 

There was one less gold medal for Canada than there should have been. 

“We’ve got momentum going forward then.” Harper added, trying to inject a little pep into the conversation, knowing full-well JJ was just going through the motions with her.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “But for now I’ll enjoy a little breather before the Gala.” Truthfully he was just looking forward to finding Isabella and turning off his phone for the night. His fans had been there for him during his short program and through to the long. He knew they were supporting him – but on the other hand he didn’t feel like the internet was where he wanted to be tonight.

Harper could tell JJ wanted to be anywhere but with her, with the girl who was living the success story of her first Grand Prix Final medal. A silver to his bronze. After four seasons of placing outside the top ten internationally, she was finally a name being circulated with the top contenders. 

She felt like she needed to tell him something that was meaningful.

“Thanks for congratulating me, JJ. You know, you’ve really been my inspiration this season.” It was true. As much as Harper didn’t always agree with JJ or could only handle his grandioseness in small doses, he had taught her the value of a bold claim- of owning her abilities. If he was king, she was sure as the ice below her skates to become a queen. She just needed to find a way to phrase it that didn’t feel so empty. 

She took a deep breath before she met his gaze.

“Canada has such a strong team right now. With your season this year we have strong contenders in Men’s, Pair’s, Dance and I’m doing my best with Women’s. I want a future where at Skate Canada, the Canadians can make a clean sweep of gold medals.”

He pushed the hair out of his face and took a moment to re-examine his teammate. Crossing his arms, he chose his words carefully. “That’s next season. We’re not through yet.”

“We’ve got to start somewhere. I make a ladder of goals and work my way up.” She paused, before smiling slyly. “But if we take Worlds I have no objections.”  
***


End file.
